


式日

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 日番谷→雏森
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji





	1. 之前

“到点啦，该做的我都做了，队长我就先走了。”

松本最近按时上班，到点下班，虽然仍有出工不出力的嫌疑，但好歹比以往要勤快多了，也能对得起十番队副队长这个头衔。

其动力多半是来自对日番谷的同情。

“松本。”

“干嘛啊队长，我可不加班哦。”

走到门口突然被叫住，松本的手还搭在拉门边缘。她在考虑是听完再跑还是现在就溜。

“你接下来要做什么？去喝酒么？”

“现在？现在不去啊，我要去跳舞。”

听到不是工作相关，松本放下了心，转身去看着日番谷。

“最近有这种活动么？”

“不是，是练习。我好久没练习了，再不跳我都觉得我要忘光了。”

“哦。”

回应冷淡，看起来不是真的对她的私事感兴趣。但他放下了笔，好像也不打算继续工作的样子。

“那我走……”

“练完以后呢？去喝酒么？”

日番谷又在追问，一副松本不把接下来的行程全部交待了就不会放她走的架势，看得松本满心疑惑。

“……队长你这是催着我喝酒么”

“你去么？”

他不回答，就是一直问她到底去不去。

太怪了，从前日番谷可不管她下班之后去不去喝酒，去哪喝酒，要喝多少。虽然自己真的喝到走不动，旁人也没空送的时候他也会来接。前提是那天她没惹日番谷生气。

“去倒是去……”

“那你等我，我收拾一下和你一起去。”

“这是什么新的职权骚扰么队长……”

松本小声抱怨，看着日番谷真的在给工作收尾，又用余光瞟到压在茶几上的，给松本那一份的请帖。

是平子和雏森的结婚请帖。

她的那份是雏森托日番谷转交的，收到后松本早早就备下了礼金，等着到时候送出。

那两人传出正在交往这一消息是在好几年前，猿柿冲到五番队求证的时候得到了确实在交往的回答，当即给了平子一脚飞踢，还骂上一句真子祸害小姑娘。

松本转述的时候日番谷还是一如平常，要不是认识的时间够久，松本肯定以为那会的日番谷对雏森就已经不再抱有他想。

而雏森和平子要举行婚礼的消息在不久前走漏，得到证实后松本第一反应就是日番谷还能不能正常工作。等到见到人，看他神色如常，递出请帖的时候还说请松本给雏森参谋一下白无垢上的问题，毕竟松本热衷定做和服，对各个店铺也是熟悉。

可他的手太过用力，捏皱了那份请帖。

她当时打开请帖看了看，字迹端正清秀，内容肯定是雏森写的，平子唯一做的可能就是签下自己的名字。

至于日番谷能做的，应该就是在仪式当日作为家人陪着雏森走过那一截路，然后把那把红伞交付到平子的手中。

日番谷，惨。

松本这边还在想她这几天的工作动力来源，那边日番谷已经收好文书，换下羽织，走到门口拉开拉门催她快走。

“队长……真的想喝么？”

“嗯。”

“行！那今天我就带你去！”

既然日番谷都这么说了，她肯定得看着，不然日番谷要是真的借酒消愁喝高了几天缓不下来，那到时候队里队外的大事小事就只有让她独自扛起，想想就吓人。

还是出工不出力合适松本。

日番谷跟在松本身后，这样子的前后顺序自从日番谷升上队长一职后就不再有过。松本让他等着，他又对日本舞毫无兴趣，只能到一旁干坐。

“我练好了，队长我们走吧。”

松本这次的练习草草了事，推着日番谷就往酒馆方向去。

“队长要喝什么？我最推荐的是——”

“茶，我只喝茶。”

日番谷的态度冷静自持，好像他们仍身处在工作当中。倒是松本听到他的选择后突然泄气，嘀嘀咕咕着那还到什么酒馆直接在执务室里聊天算了，反正我还在那里放了几瓶酒，反正下午泡的茶你还没喝完。

日番谷不理她，径自下了单，等着酒菜上桌。

“队长你给我点了啥啊……”

“和你藏在最高处的那瓶一样的。”

“……你居然知道我在那里的放了酒。”

秘密被看破的感觉总是让人不快，即使知道对方没有恶意，被说出口时还是会想要捂住耳朵装作听不到。

那如果怀揣着的是只有一个人看不穿的秘密，又会是什么感受？是不是有那么一瞬也会希望那人看透？

酒菜已上，松本给自己倒了酒，日番谷也端起了茶杯。隔着热茶的烟雾寥寥，松本觉得日番谷在尝试说出一些从未想过要对人说出的。

也许要说后悔没有早点表明心意，也许要说雏森怎么就看上了平子，也许到酒足饭饱他都说不出一句。

松本只管猜，同时等着日番谷。

“……要说的话，也许和你有点关系。”

“啊？和我？关我什么事？”

松本惊愕，日番谷要说的和自己有关，这种事她想都没有想过。难道是在她不知道的情况下被卷进了日番谷的这场苦守？

“很久之前突然有紧急任务，我原本打算派你，但是怎么都联系不上。我只能自己去，那次是和五番队一起。”

“你说这个啊。”松本安心，这种程度的关系有和没有都一样。

“雏森和平子也在，她被击倒的时候我没拉住，爬起来的时候倒是看不出有什么伤。”

“后来平子骂她冲的太猛，她也照着改变战略。”

“治疗前雏森架起我，毫不费力的样子。”

“原来雏森很轻，重的是我。”

他说的太短也太过零碎，最后一句更是意味不明。松本听不太懂，只能去揣测其意。

或许是想要说在那次任务中他确定了雏森眼中是看着平子的，或许他看到自己没守下去的必要，或许他想表达的意思松本也永远也揣测不中的。

但也无妨，人与人之间哪有了如指掌，只要日番谷愿意说，松本今天总会听下去的，就当是感谢他平日里偶尔放纵她的翘班躲懒。

松本原以为眼前的是一直在守着雏森桃的，不求任何回报的日番谷。是即使这种时候还选择了茶水，冷静自持的日番谷。是只要雏森不会受伤就能够觉得足够的日番谷。

可现在这个一口一口缓慢咽下茶水的男孩怎么看都不是能放下的样子。

“她为什么没看出来我的想法。”

一直以来松本看到的，那个在对雏森的问题上可以说是无欲无求的日番谷被他自己用这句话敲碎，他露出了近乎于悔恨和不甘的表情，让松本觉得陌生。

她其实也不太能理解为什么雏森看不出来，只要是离日番谷和雏森近一些，总能看出日番谷的想法。而雏森离他那么近，待的时间也够长，怎么就没看出来。

松本能想到的理由不多，但不论哪个都太过残忍。

也许怪日番谷从来不说。也许因为雏森从来不视日番谷为异性。也许是平子更能支撑雏森。

至于对得不到本人回答的日番谷来说，松本的猜测再多再有可能接近答案，也只是供她打发时间的空想而已。他们不可能冲去五番队要个答案，哪怕真的去了，没准还会运气不够好看到平子和雏森亲密无间的样子。

此时桌上的菜肴被松本吃了大半，那壶清酒也已见底，而日番谷无心下箸，只捧着那杯冰凉茶水一言不发。

“队长是觉得孤独了么？”松本停了筷子，回避着那个问题，尝试开口。

“……在你看来是这样么？”

“是啊，我现在眼中的队长就像个舍不得姐姐出嫁的小弟弟一样，你要是找朽木队长聊聊没准会发觉你们心情意外的很相似？”

“我倒不觉得。”

她的信口胡诌无效，日番谷对自己的想法看得清楚。

他心中有的绝不是看着亲人出嫁时候的不舍，他知道这场婚礼不会阻断他和雏森的联系，但在那张请帖送到他手时，也真的是有什么被这薄薄纸片所隔断，被迫让他从此以后不得不从稍远一点的地方看着雏森。

“是吗……对了队长你会想哭么？”松本开启下一个话题，她觉得自己在这会变得很不善言谈。

“……现在不会。”

“这么说之前真的会么……那我给个建议吧，万一用的上呢。”

松本开口，她很确信自己说的是个馊主意。

“想哭的话不如留到婚礼，你陪着雏森走过那一段的时候要是哭出来的话，她一定也会很感动很开心。”

“你总是想要她笑的，对吧。”

实在是个馊主意，但是接着的那一句正中他想。

他总是想要雏森笑的，所以可以在她憧憬蓝染时不妒不恼，在接过请帖时说一声恭喜，在想雏森想到快要冲出去的时候强行抓着松本陪自己喝茶。

他绝不会在这个时候对雏森说出所想，平白给她增添烦恼。

所以才会来到酒馆还特地要了茶水，连一口酒都不沾。

他想要看到她笑，就算是为了与他毫无关系的事也是好的。

“队长，茶壶空了哦。”松本敲了敲酒壶。“我的酒也喝完了，菜也吃完了，账都结了。你想的怎么样了？要在婚礼上哭么？如果是现在要去五番队的话我可不奉陪。”

日番谷摇头，他站了起来，但是迈不出步子。

他现在是重的。

“队长你……走不动么？”

“嗯。松本你先……”

“那就——”松本突然双手插到他的肋下，一把举高抱起。日番谷愕然，自从志波走后他再也没有被这样对待过。等反应过来，已经被松本扛在肩上。

“松本你放……”

“好啦好啦，队长你要是不想被人注意就别叫了，我们从窗户走哦。”

松本扛着他跑，几个瞬步下来已经离酒馆很远。好在夜色已深，遇到熟人也可以装作没看见。日番谷不知道现在到底是该给松本一拳让她放他下来，还是由着她这样带他奔走。

“不过说真的，为什么你只是喝茶还会走不动啊队长。”

“……你肯定是在我的茶里偷偷兑了酒吧，松本。”

“我才不做这种事！你怎么还学会推卸责任了队长。”

松本回他，绝不肯担上这种欲加之罪。

“对了队长，我现在是要送你回哪啊？回队舍还是回家？”

“……回队舍。”

“好的，我会避开人送你回去的。”

松本知道他这会怕见人，注意躲着人影和灵压在巷道中穿行。在肩上的日番谷被颠簸的想吐，还好他一口酒没喝一口菜没喝。

“松本。”

他突然想起来自己该说什么。

“……谢谢你。”

“客气什么呀，队长。”

又过几日，婚礼按照预定举行，雏森穿着白无垢的模样如松本所想的一样动人，果然自己推荐的那家和服店值得信赖。

她看到日番谷眼中似是带泪，她看到雏森笑面如花，她看到平子接过伞的时候一把握住雏森的手。

松本想自己的意见其实也没有那么糟糕。


	2. 之后

她昨夜好梦。

雏森醒来的时候平子还在睡，他的手臂环在雏森的腰间。她只是稍稍一动，平子突然就搂紧了些。“平子队长，你已经醒了吧？”雏森轻轻推着平子的胳膊，试图爬起来。“平子队长......”他的语气含糊不清，听不出来是真的醒了还是梦中。

“天已经很亮了，平子队......”“桃桃。”平子睁开眼，他把雏森揽到怀里，一只手抚上她的长发。“怎么称呼又换回去了，这里又不是执务室。”“......因为很不习惯。”这确实是实话，从交往到结婚，除了婚礼当天她省去队长这个职位称呼，其他的时候都不曾改口。平子以往从不计较这个，今天倒是突然提起。

“昨天我确实改了口......”

雏森的脸正对着平子的胸口，每说出一句话都让他觉得心里发痒。

“那个时候如果还是喊平子队长的话，总觉得是嫁给了工作。”“......桃桃你昨天是在想这个？”平子干脆起身靠在床头。也一起把雏森抱到怀里，伸手托起她的脸，迫使雏森仰望着他。

“那接下来是队长命令——不是工作场合的话就喊我平子。”

“队长命令？现在用么？队长你不觉得你使用的场合越来越奇怪了么？”

“无所谓啊，我想用就用。”

他还是那副散漫的样子，倒是记得松手，让雏森活动一下脖子。

“但是,我有必要在假期听从队长命令么？”

“没有。桃桃你想听从的时候再喊吧。”

平子并不执着，他放开了雏森，又缩回被窝。“平子队长，你现在还要睡么？”雏森推他，“睡啊，谁能想到结婚那么累。”平子打了个哈欠，又把被子裹得紧了些。“这倒是......”雏森回想起来整个准备过程，确实有种疲惫感上涌。

“说起来朽木队长之前还特地来问了。”

“哪个朽木？露琪亚？”

“对，就是露琪亚队长。”

“她问了什么？”平子似乎又不觉得困了，他翻身面向雏森，等她继续说。

“也没有问什么特别的，就是问了一下我申请的结婚手续和他们的有什么不同的地方。她说当初那套必须的流程弄得她和恋次都觉得是故意为难人了。”

“我们不是贵族，手续上是真的比他们要减了不少。”

“就只是问这个啊。”平子又没了兴趣，伸手抓住雏森的手腕。“没说点有趣的么？像是炫耀一下什么的？”“哪有什么好炫耀的。”雏森只觉得平子在逗她，却又抽不出手腕。

“是嘛，那下次我来炫耀一下吧。”

“再陪我睡一会，桃桃。”

完


End file.
